Take Me Away
by EdwardsSeptemberGirl
Summary: A women with a fear of flying and A man with the fear of letting her go. Two stranger. One flight. But will prior obligations on the ground keep the two apart? *short story* AU (Edward and Bella)


**This Story will contain around 10 chapters, and is just a little something I thought up this morning. **

**Story rating: T (There will be some adult contact in there so beware)**

**Story Pairing: Bella, Edward (Human)**

POV Bella

I sat down in my spot on the Breaking Dawn Airways airliner, clutching my carry-on for dear life. My fingers ached in objection and my knee bobbed up and down with anxious await for everyone to board already so I could get this flight done and over with, promising myself that I wouldn't fly for a very long time to come.

My girlfriends waved at me from the front row of seats with big sun kissed smiles plastered on their faces. They all looked stunning after spending a week in Cancun, Mexico, lounging by the sea and bathing in the warm sun. Only getting up to refill their drinks at the Tiki bar, and flirt with the locals.

I looked down at my pale complexion with a sigh. It looked like I had spent my time vacationing in the deep hills of Alaska, though, I had always been pale. I had no excuse, really. Between sitting in my air-conditioned room reading, or in the lobby drinking, I spent my whole time trying to avoid any kind of attention. For all I know my friends where probably going to hire a male stripper.

I shivered at the thought, instinctively pulling my bag closer to my chest and scooting farther back in my seat.

"Aw, there we are, 56B," A low sexy voice acquired.

The sound went straight to my libido, making me push my legs together tightly. Turning to get a look-see at the man who would be sitting next to me for the remainder of the flight, I found him stuffing his carry-on into the over-head. He was tall enough that he didn't have to struggle to reach the top; in fact, he barely had to stretch his arms. But that wasn't what struck me, his shirt ridded above his waist band, giving me a peek at his Calvin Klein boxer briefs under his blue jeans that hung so deliciously around his waist, and his oh-so-happy trail traveling from his belly button down.

I turned away, silently scolding myself for ogling a complete stranger on a plane. Especially under the circumstances… I looked out the window again and nibbled my bottom lip, focusing on the tip of the airplane wing.

I felt the man get situated in his seat next me. A faint _click_ sounded when he buckled up, and I felt his elbow barley brush mine as he put his arm on the rest. I clutched my bag tighter, my heart rate skyrocketing when the plane engine buzzed to life.

"First time on a plane?" The smooth voice beside me asked.

I bit my bottom lip harder, shaking my head. My eyes stayed glued to the outside as we began moving.

"No," I swallowed, "But I hate it."

"There's no need to hate it." I felt him shrug, "Air travel is safer than –,"

"Car travel," I nodded frantically, "Yeah, yeah, yeah, I know the drill." I said quietly.

He chuckled and I looked over at him. It sounded nice.

"I'm Edward," He introduced himself, sticking his hand out for me to take.

I slipped my small palm into his and almost melted at the contact. His were so warm, whereas mine were always cold.

"Bella," I nearly stuttered, "Bella Swan."

He was the definition of the word Adonis in every way possible. Sparkling green eyes stared at me with much amusement, and his lips were plush and pink with a small smile playing around the edges and I couldn't help but imagine myself tasting them… or vice versa. To top it all off his reddish-brown hair was disarray on top of his head, it made me want to run my fingers through it just to see if it was as soft as it looked.

"A beautiful name for a beautiful woman, Ms. Swan," He said softly as he stared at me. My heart skipped a beat. _He thinks I'm beautiful_.

"Thank you," I said just as soft, "Edward's a nice name too." I smiled.

I was pushed out of my right mind as I felt the plane picked up speed. Outside the ground became a disoriented color of black with splotches of yellow and the fence in the distance was blurry as all hell.

I dropped my bag on the floor in panic as my hands when straight to the arm rests, clinging to the edges as I breathed quickly in and out my mouth in fast frantic huffs. I didn't even notice that the hard wheel bashed into my foot.

"Hey, hey," Edward soothed, his fingertips make soft patterns on my ridged arm, "It's okay."

I cursed under my breath, watching the ground disappear from under us and the blue sky gain territory all around the jet. The seats turned at an angle as everyone sat back just enjoying the ride. Some giggled at the sensation and others hardly noticed, pointing out the window with mirth as the plane extended higher and higher - the biggest of buildings turning into mere ant hills below us.

"Please fasten your seat belts," A chipper voice rang from the isle.

I closed my eyes as nausea hit me, hardly listening to the flight attendants instructions. _How the hell do they do this every day?_

"Please fasten your seat belt, Ma'am," She said more persistently.

I closed my eyes and groaned, not listening or trying to move due to the pandemonium of sickness going through my nervous system.

"It's regulation, Miss, you need to buckle you're seat belt." She said hastily.

Before sick and frustrated Bella could snap at the poor woman for doing her job I felt a pair of hands swiftly fasten the metal together at my waist line and tighten the strap. I clenched my legs together, but for a whole other reason.

"There, happy?" Edward said by my side. I could practically hear his smile.

"Thank you," The sturdiest said tightly, hearing her shoes lightly tap against the carpet I knew she had moved on.

A few moments later I felt the man, Edward, lightly brush a piece of hair from my face, "Bella. It's over now, you can open your eyes."

I shivered, and opened one eye, looking out at the light blue and cotton ball clouds. With a sigh, I looked over at Edward and swallowed back my nausea.

"Thank you," I squeaked, licking my dry lips once. I could still feel the trail his knuckles ran over my cheek bone not a moment ago.

"No, problem," he shifted so his body was facing me completely, "Are you okay?" He asked softly, his eyes roaming my dense posture.

"Yes," I sighed, "I just…er… can't stand flying." I shook my head, looking down at my knotted fingers. My engagement ring glistened in the windows light, bouncing off the seat in front of me.

He chuckled lightly, "So you pick Cancun when you live near Chicago?"

I laughed lightly, "It wasn't exactly my choice. My friends decided to bring me there for-,"

"Vacation?" I felt his heated look on my face and I blushed a deep crimson as I kept my face down.

"My bachelorette party," I said softly, silently cringing at the thought of his reaction. No doubt he'd stop engaging me in conversation now; the words were like cold water on a man's libido. But to my surprise he didn't look resigned, if anything I thought I seen a small frown tug at his gorgeous lip.

"Lucky man," He said softly, taking me by surprise as he reached over and gently took my Left hand, placing it in his two larger ones.

He studied my rather big and rather flashy engagement ring that sat on my finger. His thumb ran over the three small diamonds that sat on each side of the massive center piece. The ring always seemed like it were ten pounds weighing down on my hand, it never felt like a token of ones love for another.

I sighed and slowly took my hand back, tucking it under my leg, "So, what brings you to Cancun?" I smiled, trying to brighten both our moods.

"Oh, um," He scratched the back of his neck, regaining his equilibrium, "I got dumped." He smiled.

"Oh," I bit my lip. Me and my big mouth.

"It turned out she was cheating on me with several different men." He nodded.

"Uh…" I shifted uncomfortably.

"… At the same time." He said matter-a-factly with a bitter smile on his lips.

"I'm so sorry to hear that," I said quietly, running my free hand over the leg of my jeans.

"It's fine," He shrugged, taking two waters from a tray in the isle. He handed one to me and held his up, "To new beginnings, Bella."

I tapped my plastic cup with his, "To Cancun."

**Idk who would ever cheat on that man but…**

**Update sometime next week.**


End file.
